Príncipe
by Taiga Cheru
Summary: Muchacho de la realeza, que anhelas el trono y la corona. Lamento informarte que tus dominios tienen el control de alguien más, pero eso no significa que no hayas logrado ejercer a tu gusto las penas sobre mi patético ser. [Aomine x Kuroko] [Mini-One-Shot] [Basado en la imagen]


**Traigo conmigo la pareja que hace casi un mes me ronda en la cabeza, y al fin algo nació para ellos dos~**

 **Quiero dedicarle este fic a Aomine Daiki, linda, tuviste un mal día, y aunque yo no pueda hacer nada para contrarrestarlo, creé una historia de la que sé que es tu Otp y al menos disfrutarás leer... o eso espero u.u**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, de lo contrario habría canonizado ya a varias parejas.**

 **N/A: Narrado desde el punto de vista de Aomine.**

 **Gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **[Aomine x Kuroko]**

* * *

 **Príncipe**

La anciana repasaba los conceptos antes de dar comienzo a la aburrida clase, o al menos eso deducía. Tampoco es como si me importase, di un bostezo en claro gesto de aburrimiento, y eso que apenas me sentaba en mi banquillo.

Gire el rostro hacia el gran ventanal. Desde el día que había hecho muecas al director me habían quitado mi lugar en ella, ganándome un pase en la fila del medio, en la cual si dormía se darían cuenta con sólo ver al frente.

Maldición, la esquina… ¡ _Mi_ maldita esquina!

Esa preciosa punta de la sala en la cual nadie presta ni mínima de atención. Donde puedes usar tu móvil sin que te pillen, o echarte una siesta breve ininterrumpida de cuarenta minutos…

Alabada seas, arista querida.

…Creo que la clase de Geometría me perforó hasta lo más profundo del cerebelo… porque era eso, ¿cierto? ¡Diablos! No escuché ni lo que significaba la palabra _neurona_ en Biología, al menos no en profundidad… Me basta con saber que esas cosas están en nuestra cabeza y listo, ¿para qué inculcar más si eso es suficiente?

Retomando lo que venía diciendo, la profesora acaba de levantarse y está hablando sobre la antigüedad.

Qué interesante…

Y sí, eso fue sarcasmo.

Vuelvo mi mirada azul hacia mi preciada amiga, y frunzo el ceño.

 _Él_ , estaba sentado allí, en _**mi**_ lugar.

Con la mirada en otra cosa, que claramente no era yo.

Sin embargo, y por contrario de lo que todos piensan, no me molestaba.

Había declarado el rincón como mi propiedad apenas comenzó el ciclo lectivo, pero tras el pequeño incidente perdí aquel título. Desde entonces, cualquiera que deseara ocuparlo recibía mi letal inspección de pies a cabeza, y con eso era suficiente para que no se le acercaran.

Hasta que alguien me ignoró.

Y ocupó el _trono_.

Podría decirse que fácilmente estaría muerto hoy en día, de no ser que cuando vi quién era el insolente que postró su trasero en mí amada compañera de siestas, simplemente no pude reprocharle nada.

— _M_ _iembro de una_ _aristocracia_ _gobernante o_ _nobleza_ _. Normalmente es un título asociado a la_ _realeza_ _, siendo usado por hijos del rey._ _En algunos países es también uno de los más altos títulos de…_

Discreto, invisible. Respiraba hondo y lento, a un ritmo ciclotímico. La mayor parte del tiempo leía un libro de lo que parecía ser literatura japonesa, y otras veces simples aventuras. ¿Cómo lo sé? Observo a mis oponentes, y más es uno fuerte.

Y al parecer, éste era de esos que nunca olvidarás.

—… _En los tiempos de la monarquía visigoda, en los que el monarca se designaba por elección, eran los gobernantes locales con derecho a elegir y a ser elegidos rey._

Lo controla todo: un privilegio más de esa posición tan estratégica del salón. Vista panorámica del curso, profesores y compañeros. Te entrega la capacidad de saber quiénes escuchan, quienes fingen que lo hacen, y los que adelantan tareas para una materia del próximo día, sabiendo que si los ven una sanción es lo menos que pueden llegar a recibir.

Peina sus cabellos celestes cielo, idénticos al color de sus ojos que tomé la libertad de apreciar. Sereno, anota lo que considera importante para un futuro examen. Eleva la vista por unos segundos, y me descubre en mi trabajo de espiarlo.

Y me sonríe, victorioso.

—… _Son habituales protagonistas en_ _cuentos de hadas_ _tradicionales. Algunos ejemplos de esto son_ _Blanca Nieves_ _,_ _La bella durmiente_ _,_ _La Cenicienta_ _,_ _Rapunzel_ _…_

No hizo falta escucharla, sabía a lo que se refería. Sólo hay alguien que posee aquella descripción.

Y por extraño que parezca, encajaba a la perfección.

—… _Estereotípicamente_ _, los_ _ **Príncipes**_ _son bellos, caballerosos, valerosos, y montan un caballo blanco…_

Tal vez sean las pocas horas de sueño, o el no haber ido a entrenar ayer, o simplemente que la escuela estaba acabando con mi vida, pero no pude evitar realizar la pequeña comparación en mis pensamientos y, por qué no, avergonzarme de los mismos.

Al ver mi plan descubierto, volteo rápidamente y fijo mis orbes azules en la pizarra, aunque no entienda los garabatos que la anciana dibujó para explicar la relación de los Reinos con las guerras internas. Un calor sube a mi rostro, y me cubro con mis palmas para evitar ser el hazmerreir entre los demás chicos.

El timbre suena, y un suspiro escapa de los labios al ver que todos salen hacia la cafetería. Relajo mis hombros, y cierro los ojos para descansar las pupilas al menos unos segundos.

—Aomine-kun.

Dije segundos, no milisegundos.

—Tetsu.

No hay respuesta, tal vez porque no hay pregunta que la requiera. Escucho el sonido de un cuaderno ser guardado, unas hojas acomodándose, y una leve brisa que agita mis cabellos ante el movimiento a mi lado. Me espera, siempre lo hace, y no se irá sin mí.

—Debemos irnos, tenemos que recuperar las horas de ayer.

Responsable. Eres increíble, un verdadero líder que hará lo que sea necesario para llevar a cabo satisfactoriamente sus deberes como tal. Tal vez no seas el capitán, pero no dudo en que serías uno excelente.

—Pasarán por nosotros, sabes que si nos retrasamos vendrán hasta aquí con tal de que demos el presente— contesto, sin quitar mi cabeza en su escondite en mis brazos.

—Es que nunca hemos llegado tarde, y no quiero que sea la primera vez, Aomine-kun.

Suelto una risa ligera. Eres realmente irritable cuando te lo propones: un Príncipe caprichoso…

—Tenemos tiempo…

—Que podríamos usar para practicar. Aomine-kun por favor, vamos.

…Que consigue lo que quiere, siempre, sin ninguna excepción.

—Está bien… ya voy— me levanto y bostezo nuevamente. Estás de pie a mi lado, pequeño en comparación a mi altura, y volteas para dirigirte hacia la puerta corrediza.

Pero tengo otros planes para ti, por lo que tomo tu muñeca con fuerza moderada, y te detengo. Me miras con duda, y sin darte lugar a soltar objeción te atraigo hasta mí, chocando de un golpe nuestros cuerpos, a lo que emites un quejido en modo de protesta.

—Caíste— saco la lengua con burla, y me río ante tu mueca de disgusto. No te gusta llegar tarde, quieres cumplir con tus obligaciones—. Tonto, te sobre exiges demasiado.

—Hago lo correcto— frunces el ceño, pero no intentas escapar—. Eres un desastre, Aomine-kun.

Una carcajada, en voz baja para que no descubran que aún hay alumnos en las salas.

—No soy yo el que me ha pedido _salir_ , en primera instancia.

Tus pómulos se tiñen de un rojo que me complace por completo. Amaba hacerte eso, te veías jodidamente adorable, aunque me aplicaras un golpe de pinza cada vez que te lo mencionaba.

—Sólo unos minutos…

Triunfante, tomo tu mano y te dirijo hacia las ventanas que dan al pasillo. Con una seña te digo que tomes asiento en el suelo, y tras hacerlo lo hago yo. Esperas a que haga algo… como siempre, un _niño mimado_ es paciente, y sus sirvientes deben servirle en todo lo que precise.

—Al parecer volví a perder— me sincero, y recuesto mi cabeza en tus muslos.

Aquí es donde yo mismo me digo, que realmente no importa la esquina que alguna vez anhelé entre suspiros. Me parece un cambio justo, y lo he aceptado sin chistar.

Tú quédate con el rincón lleno de polvo… tus piernas son más cómodas que cualquier punta oscura y solitaria.

—Eres demasiado obvio, hasta un perro se daría cuenta de que me miras la mayor parte del tiempo— sonríes, y peinas mis cabellos con tus dedos pálidos y frágiles.

La vista que tengo frente a mí es sin duda, el retrato de la Alteza del más lejano de los reinos. Desde abajo puedo disfrutar todas y cada una de tus facciones, gestos, humor, sueños y anhelos. Todo en ti es noble, divino… calmante. Una criatura que llegó el mismo año que yo, y que aún así demoré meses en encontrar.

Y tu sonrisa, aquella que sólo me muestras a mí, y a nadie más.

Me perteneces, todo tú lo haces.

Y yo, correspondo de la misma forma.

— ¿Eso significa que nunca me miras?— Abulto mis labios, y siento que me derrito al verte reír, fresco y tranquilo.

—Que tú no lo descubras, no significa que no lo haga— una caricia en mi mejilla —recuerda que nadie me tiene en cuenta, digamos que es más simple verte a ti, que un miembro de los de primero mire a alguien y pase desapercibido.

—Estamos en el mismo grupo, no es una buena excusa— pico tu frente con mi dedo índice, a lo que cierras los ojos con angustia.

—Eso duele— me dices con falso enojo, lo sé. Como si no conociera al chico con el que comparto noche y día mensajes tontos y sin sentido.

—Qué lástima— vuelvo a mofarme de ti, pero no veo tu reacción, ya que cierro los ojos y ocupo mis sentidos en sentir tu aroma, tu presencia, y el silencio tan cómodo que nos rodea.

Para mi mala suerte, la sesión de caricias que me brindabas fue interrumpida al escuchar las voces que, en ese momento, me parecieron las más irritantes de la historia.

— ¡Aominecchiiiii! ¡Kurokocchiiiii!— Kise grita desde el otro lado, precisamente sobre nuestras cabezas—. ¿Dónde se habrán metido? ¡Ellos nunca se atrasan!

—Tal vez tenían hambre y fueron a comprar algo~.

—Coincido con Murasakibara, esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Volvamos al gimnasio— Midorima acota, y aunque no lo esté viendo, estoy seguro de que acomodó sus lentes como siempre lo hace.

—Si mal no recuerdo, ésta es su sala— escuchamos pasos. Me miras con pánico, y llevo un dedo a tu boca para que hagas silencio. Te siento temblar, cosa que logra inquietarme también. Ruego porque se vayan, ahora, se esfumen, los capten aliens, o pierdan la consciencia.

Lo que sea, pero que desaparezcan ahora, antes de que Akashi nos mate a ambos.

—Akashicchi no creo que debas entrar, sabes que es una regla no ingresar a salones en horario fuera de clases.

—Kisechin tiene razón Akachin~, y no creo que quieras un castigo, eso sería muy aburrido~— un inconfundible sonido de papitas siendo mordidas.

Silencio. Tus ojos están cerrados con fuerza, arrancándote arrugas que arruinan tu rostro. Chasqueo la lengua molesto, ¡¿por qué tenían que venir tan pronto?! Y por si fuera poco, estamos ante las puertas del infierno esperando nuestra condena. Sólo era cuestión de que se asomaran y fin del juego.

Era un partido difícil.

Y eso era lo que me gustaba.

—Bésame.

Incrédulo, me examinas si me había vuelto loco o algo parecido.

Un príncipe debe ser siempre correcto. Nada de haraganear, ni romper las reglas. Su imagen debe ser la perfección en persona, y arruinarla será destinar al reino a la desgracia y vergüenza eterna.

— ¿Aomine-kun…?

—Hazlo— te sonrío, pero no pareces seguro. Inconsciente mi oreja se apega a tu pecho: late a todo lo que da, y saldrá disparado si no hago algo. Con medidas drásticas, tomo tu mano y beso la yema de tus dedos. Te estremeces, no te lo esperabas. El dorso y la palma son testigos de lo que te pierdes al no hacerme caso, y sólo para asegurarme de que has entendido mi petición, vuelvo a repetirte la frase que espero, comprendas y aceptes.

—Bésame, Tetsu.

Tus pupilas tiemblan, y giras el rostro al sentir los pasos de los demás en movimiento. Sabes que está mal, que no es lo que alguien de la realeza debe hacer, y que el castigo será el peor.

Pero al parecer, el pecar es más fuerte, y te atienes a las consecuencias, entregándote a las garras de la traición a tu moral.

Bajas con lentitud, mirándome fijamente, hasta que sin mucha paciencia haces un último movimiento para unir tus labios con los míos. Me besas, nos besamos, no es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes, o como si no hubiéramos intimado algunas veces que se daba la oportunidad.

Pero era distinto, era un beso prohibido. Lo que hacíamos estaba mal, iba en contra de las políticas de la escuela, de tu ley como futuro soberano. _El Emperador_ estaba a escasos centímetros de nosotros, y aún así nos atrevimos a violar su código rígido hasta el delirio.

Movemos las bocas a un ritmo lento, de idas y vueltas y puro placer. Era un contacto de simples roses suaves pero demandantes, hasta el instante en que decido que mi lengua debía inspeccionar la dulce cavidad que mantenías bajo llave.

Soy aquel que posee la plena confianza del _Príncipe_ , por lo que el candado se abrirá sólo y únicamente para mí.

No te gusta quedarte atrás, así como en los partidos, das lo mejor de ti para lograr alcanzarnos algún día.

No te lo he dicho, pero cada día de verte dar tu mejor esfuerzo es un recordatorio de que estoy enamorado, y que lo vuelvo a estar a cada momento que me das a entender que es recíproco.

—Tenemos que entrenar— la voz de Akashi resuena en el corredor, y escucho que vuelven por donde vinieron.

Abro uno de mis ojos, y el brillo dorado que me llega desde el borde de la ventana logra sorprenderme.

Pero siendo sincero, nada más que eso.

Una lucha por poder, y sólo por esta vez, y dada la situación en la que nos habíamos metido, te dejo ganar. Nos separamos, un hilillo de saliva es la prueba que dejamos en el dominio del gobernante. Estas sonrojado hasta las orejas, te ves endemoniadamente lindo, y me muerdo la lengua para no decírtelo y recibir una reprimenda.

—Muy bonito, _Su Alteza_ — escapan de mis labios las palabras que pensé en todo el rato, y diviso un leve enfado en tu cara—. Es usted un Príncipe muy maleducado.

—Cállate— trato de no reírme —eres un flojo, Aomine-kun. ¿Por qué fui yo quien tuvo que hacerlo?

— ¿ _Por qué_? —Una sonrisa traviesa, con todos los dientes —no existe un _por qué_. Simplemente quería verte cómo lo iniciabas, y nada mal, debo decir.

Largas un bufido y cierras los ojos conservando el carmín en tus cachetes, estas pensando que soy un idiota, y me encanta.

Nos levantamos al estar seguros de que no hay rastro de ninguno de los _Milagros_ cerca, aunque nuestra odisea ya haya fallado. No quiero decírtelo, entrarías en un estado de temor profundo y faltarías a la práctica.

Y eso interferiría en los _planes_ que tengo para la hora de la ducha.

Tomas tus cosas y te diriges a la puerta, espiando una vez más. Cuando estas relajado me sonríes, y me acerco a tomarte la mano.

—Aomine-kun— me llamas, el agarre se hace más fuerte —sabes que no haré nada sin ellos.

—Por supuesto—convincente, te miro—, olvidaré exámenes, pero de nuestros _amiguitos_ no me descuidaría nunca.

La comisura de tus labios luce ridículamente apetitosa al sonreírme con la sorna que lo haces, un dejo de emoción y lascivia que solamente yo puedo descifrar.

Aprovecho el contacto visual para tomarte de la barbilla y besarte, pequeño pero beso al fin. Me lo devuelves con unos cuantos mas y tus ojos se iluminan con el sol que está detrás de nosotros, haciéndote ver como la más valiosa de las pinturas alguna vez creadas.

—Vamos, a practicar, que Akashi nos dará una buena si nos demoramos más.

Por un segundo creí que me saldría con la mía e iríamos caminando, pero me sorprendes tirando de mi mano y echando a correr. No eres tan rápido, pero el sueño de los últimos días conforman un debilitamiento en mis piernas que me agota con solo dar dos pasos. Estoy por gritarte que te detengas, hasta que en medio de la carrera volteas y hablas una vez más.

—Cuanto más rápido lleguemos, más rápido acabaremos.

Y no hace falta leer entre líneas para entender el significado de la frase.

. . .

 _Caí en la fortuna y desgracia de contraer la maldición, y una vez que la posees es imposible doblegarse de ella._

 _Sin embargo no deseo ser libre._

 _Príncipe, egoísta y caprichoso, caí en tus encantos y tú en los míos._

 _Abramos juntos las puertas del mundo del pecado y la discordia._

 _Y dejemos fluir por nuestros cuerpos las marcas de la deshonra._

. . .

.

.

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, en especial a Minecchi... Espero que vuelvas a estar bien pronto, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea C:**

 **Cualquier duda, consejo, error, o comentario tanto negativo como positivo, lo recibiré con gusto en un Review.**

 **¡Me encanta cuando alguien comenta mis locuras!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 _ **Lady Taiga~**_


End file.
